Romeo and Juliet's Curse
by Flying Turtle
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have to go through many things. Forced marriages, finding out family secrets, and having to sneak over a wall just to see each other. Can they get through the challenges and still find love or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Well my friend decided that she didn't want to keep her story so I asked if I could use her idea. She said yes and that is why I love her. She is the best. So I give her credit for the idea and title of the story. So thank you Painting Pencil or as I call her Lacey, Pinky, and Leopard. Love you PP.

"I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF SHUGO CHARA. If I did though there would be smexy amuto babies on the way right now."

…

A woman was running through the forest. People where right on her tail.

"Princess, Princess come back. You must marry the prince for the kingdom." The guards yelled to the fleeing women. The women kept running until she got to a gate. On the other side was a man who was telling her to hurry.

"Hurry up love you must make it past the gate to be free. They can't touch you if you are outside the gate." The man yelled.

She reached the gate and true enough the guards stopped casing her.

"Do you think this is the right decision for her?" The woman asked showing the man a pink headed baby to the man. The man grabbed the baby and cradled it to his chest.

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be raised in those conditions. Just look at what they did to you for loving me." The man said.

"Yes I guess you are right. If she fell in love with the other kind like I did then she won't have to have the beatings." She said.

"Love I am sorry for all of this" he said.

The woman put her hand on the man's check "Tsumugu, I love you. I would rather take a beating than live without you any day."

"I love you too, Midori. Everything will be worth it in the end. Where do you want to go" he asked.

"America." Midori said.

"Okay love" Tsumugu said. He leaned in to kiss her when the baby started to giggle. The two looked at their child with love in their eyes.

"One day child you will see what true love is and how even at the end you would rather die than live without that person." Midori said.

"Let's hope it won't be as tragic as ours though" Tsumugu said.

"As long as there is love you can make it through everything." Midori said while smiling.

"Let's go to America Princess of the Guardians." Tsumugu said.

"Yes Prince of Easter." Midori said.

…

This is the Prologue of the story. The next chapter will be the first chapter for real. Pleas R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated. My grandmother is suffering through a stroke and I go to her house every other week to help out my grandfather. They don't have internet so I can't write. My dad sat on his and my mom's laptop so they use mine now. My mom doesn't like me on fanfiction so I have to either write when she isn't home or at night. Please forgive me.

….

"Late on the first day of school, great job Amu" a pink headed girl said to herself. Today was her first day at a new school. She had just moved back to Japan 3 days ago. Her mother had wanted to move back when she got a phone call. Amu asked what it was about but her mother just smiled and said it was good news. Amu had been born in Japan but her mother and father moved shortly after her birth which also caused her younger sister Ami to be born in America. 'Whenever I asked my mom why we moved she would always get a painful expression on her face for a second but then she would smile and say something that I knew was a lie' Amu thought to herself. She just shrugged her shoulders and put in her earplugs. The place was a little village. They all called themselves the Guardians. She really didn't understand but she found out that the village next to them, which called themselves Easter, was the Guardians worst enemy. She didn't know why they were enemies but she heard something about a princess and prince ran off to America together. She also knew if she was caught talking to a Easter she would be whipped. She slowly reached the school and to her relief she wasn't late. Suddenly she ran into someone and she fell down. When she looked up to yell at the person she noticed it was a boy. When she looked into his eyes she suddenly got a shiver down her spin and not the good kind.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you" the boy said.

"Next time watch were you are going" Amu said and it seemed the whole school had stopped and looked at the pinkette and blonde. Amu just got up and walked away coolly.

…

'News seems to travel fast in this school' Amu thought as she sat in her seat looking at the window. All around her people were whispering about her when suddenly there were two people at her desk. One was a short girl with long blonde hair and the other was a boy with long purple hair.

"What do you two want" Amu asked.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves. I am Nagihiko and this is my friend Rima" the purple haired boy said.

"Don't use that word so lightly about you and me crossdress" the blonde said.

"So is that all you wanted" Amu said.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us" Nagihiko said.

"Why not" Amu said.

"Well see you at lunch" Nagihiko said and walked away with Rima.

…

Amu walked into the cafeteria and look for Rima and Nagihiko. She spotted them by a window and went to go sit with them. When she sat down Nagihiko smiled. Suddenly a brown haired boy sat down beside Amu.

"Is this the girl you two were talking about" the boy said looking at Amu.

"Yes it is" Nagihiko said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Kukai." The boy said and smile.

"Well I'm Amu" Amu said.

"If you don't mind me asking what is you last name" Nagihiko asked.

"Hinamori, why" Amu said. When she said it everyone's eyes widen.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know" Nagihiko said.

Suddenly the bell rung and they all went back to their classes.

…

"Damn. I'm going to be late getting home. Wait there is a short cut through the woods. I'll go that way." Amu said to herself. She began her way through the wood not knowing that Easter like to be in there and kill some Guardians to make a point.

…

A boy sat in a tree. 'He won't find me here for a while.' He thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a twig break and he turned to see who it was. It was a pink haired girl walking. The boy thought maybe she was an Easter just looking in the forest and was going to leave her alone until he noticed her uniform. 'That is a Guardian school uniform. She is a Guardian. Doesn't she know this is the border between Easter and the Guardian and that Easter likes to kill Guardians on this land.' The boy thought to himself. He looked behind the girl and saw a man with a knife. He suddenly jumped out of the tree and landed behind the pink haired girl. He looked at the man and made a hand signal. The man looked shocked but obeyed the signal. He turned to the girl who was staring at him. He smirked and disided to have a little fun with the girl.

…

Amu kept walking through the woods until she heard something behind her. When she turned around she saw a blue haired boy. 'It's nice to know that I'm not the only odd haired person in the world.' She thought to herself until he turned around. Amu was shocked to find that he was incredibly handsome. She stared for a little bit until she saw him smirk.

"It's impolite to stare" the boy said. His voice was really deep and that made Amu want to jump his bones even more than she already did. Then she realized she had a character she need to snap on.

"Why would I stare at a blue headed freak" Amu said.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her and then said "You don't have much room to talk Strawberry." Ikuto chuckled when he noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks. He then decided to get a good look at her. He saw she had pink hair to her shoulders and golden eyes. She was very pretty. She looked about 16. He looked and saw she had a big chest and nice curves. He looked back at her face and saw her blushing a pink as her hair.

"It's impolite to stare" Amu said using his words against him.

The boy smirked and said "Well it's so hard not to with that body of yours" which caused Amu to blush even more if that was possible. Amu suddenly saw the boy turn around and his eyes widen. He turned back at her and said "Okay strawberry. I would get out of the woods if I were you. I heard Easter soldiers coming" the boy said. Amu's eyes widen and she turned to walk away when suddenly the boy picked her up and started carrying her bridal style. He ran and Amu didn't know how the boy was running so fast. He stopped when they got to the end of the woods and put her down. He turned back around but stopped when Amu grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her.

She looked at her shoes but suddenly said "What is your name". The boy suddenly remembered he never gave her his name and smiled.

"It's Ikuto." He said.

"Well mine is Amu" Amu said when she suddenly got on her tip toes and kissed his check which cause Ikuto to bring his hand to his cheek and looked at her confused. Amu giggled at how lost he looked. "That was for saving me. Thank you" Amu said and ran off away from him.

…

Ikuto grinned while walking through the woods. 'That girl will be amusing' he thought to himself.

"Prince Ikuto, Prince Ikuto" voices of men said through the woods. Ikuto sighed to himself and thought it might be due time to head back to his kingdom. He walked up to the men and they all looked realived to see him. "Finally we found you. The king wants you back at the castle." One of the men said.

"Fine." Ikuto said and walked back to the place he hated most in the world. Easter where one day he will have to rule the kingdom after his 18th birthday.

'Well until then I could always mess with that Amu girl' Ikuto thought to himself. He couldn't wait until the next time he saw the pinkette.

….

I am so sorry about the wait. You know most writers say they can't update because of school and can't wait for the summer so they can write more. Is it sad that I write more often when I'm in school then I do out of school. Oh well. Please R&R


End file.
